The End of Loose Strings
by Senjuina
Summary: All their training couldn't possibly prepare them for what the final showdown against Xehanort's forces would ultimately be like, but they didn't run. They were outnumbered and about to collapse from exhaustion, but they still picked up their Keyblades and fought back. There was too much on the line to surrender. - A KH3 story. Warnings: slight language, violence. Rating may go up.


**Riku's POV**

The plan had sounded easy enough.

Search for more Keyblade-Bearers and/or eliminate members of the new Organization XIII to destroy Xehanort's plan of resurrecting the X-Blade and gaining the powers of Kingdom Hearts. They had even split up, Sora, Donald and Goofy searching the worlds for other Guardians of Light while he and King Mickey had tried to find Master Xehanort's hideout. Axel and Kairi had stayed behind with Yen Sid to master their Keyblades.

None of these tactics worked out, really. Steadily rising Heartless populations in all worlds had kept them all busy beyond belief. Especially the newly discovered worlds had needed every bit of help to stay intact. And then, Xehanort had somehow established some kind of "life" for all his vessels and himself, leaving him and his friends heavily outnumbered in the ongoing battle.

But Riku refused to let this wear him down as Way to Dawn clashed with a Sitar wielded by one and then with a Keyblade wielded by yet another vessel with those cursed, shining yellow eyes. Really, he wouldn't even be able to tell them apart anymore if not for the weapons, they kept those stupid hoods up all the time. A pained groan escaped his lips when the Sitar suddenly got past his defense and collided with his chest.

At least the Seven Princesses of Light were safe, hidden within Yen Sid's Tower. …Most of them. As if on cue, Kairi charged towards him, battle cry and everything, distracting the copies just long for him to land several blows. The pained hisses he received didn't really sound human, but at least they retreated, disappearing in puffs of black and purple.

"Riku, you okay?" The worry in Kairi's voice didn't do much to lift his mood. It had been going like this for over 20 hours straight now, a circle of fighting and retreating, 12 Xehanorts versus 5 Keyblade Bearers, a mage and a knight. And one copy was already enough to keep two of them occupied; most of them weren't even fighting right now. Even his new status as Keyblade Master couldn't balance that out. And this battlefield… Why was there a world with so many discarded Keyblades?

"Stop looking at me like that, Kairi. I'm fine." Except for the two bruised ribs. And the newly broken one.

"Rather focus on healing the others, your Curagas are all we have left." Thankfully, they had discovered Kairi's ridiculously large magical reservoirs _before_ the war started, it made her the perfect healer. They would have lost by now if not for her. But that didn't mean he would rely on her for every little injury.

She looked him over once more, focusing a second too long on where "Demyx-Xehanort" had struck him and then two seconds too long on his eyes. Of course she knew… Why could nothing fool that stupid purely bright heart of hers? And since when was he so easy to read? Luckily, she let it go and hurried over to where Donald and Goofy were fighting the Gambler, throwing a last worried look back at him. 'Well, now back to Xeha- What the-?!'

"Damn it, Sora!" Riku yelled, rushing across the battlefield with a Dark Roll just in time to repel the Scythe surging down at his friend's head. "You're supposed to focus!"

"On more than one?!" Sora snapped back, more than occupied with dodging electrified knives to pay attention to his back. "I don't really have eyes back there!"

Riku growled in frustration, barely parraling another attack and using the momentum to fire some Dark Firagas at the cloaked figure. "That's EXACTLY why you were supposed to stay with the others! Those ego-trips won't get us anywhere!"

"I know that myself, okay?!"

"Then why do you keep -!?"

"They TRICKED me, for Heaven's sake!"

An explosion of light from Sora's Keyblade followed that outburst, succesfully driving the Organization members away from them. For the moment. Panting from exhaustion, Riku turned towards his friend. Sora looked just as tired as he was feeling himself, leaning onto a nearby rock. "Sorry for the rude tone..." he murmured, just getting aware of how his manners had escaped him earlier. But Sora only waved it off.

"No prob, Riku, I'm no better. Besides, we got other things to focus on. This fight isn't getting us anywhere..." he replied with a groggy groan. "They just keep coming at us, and once they're exhausted, they send in the newly refreshed ones..."

"You got a plan? Cause I really wouldn't mind one right now," Riku answered with a tired smirk, wincing when he tried to stretch. Why exactly did his injured ribs have to make themselves noticable now? "Just be glad that Ansem and Xemnas aren't fighting yet... Where is Mickey, by the way?"

"Last time I saw him he was with Axel."

And really, amongst all the chaos and fighting groups, the widely visible fiery spikes of the their newest comrade were constantly being obscured by a little, jumping, black figure with a golden Keyblade. At least that seemed to work out. But the figure approaching the duo spelled trouble.

"Damn... Get up, Sora!"

"What?"

"Seems I woke the demons from their slumber." Riku growled, picking up Way to Dawn. "Master Xehanort is on the move, so the other two can't be far behind."

"Oh, wonderful, more friends to make." Sora's voice dripped with uncharacteristical sarcasm, just one more proof how much this battle was actually draining them all. He rose to his feet nonetheless, falling in behind his friend's hurried footsteps.

They really had to think of a way to defeat all the Xehanorts at once, or else...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Totally focused on the enemy in front of them, the boys didn't even notice the demons watching them from behind, strings of darkness erupting from the shadows and effectively blocking their way in all directions. Spinning around momentarily, they were met with two pairs of amber/yellow eyes and dark smirks. The day had just become _worse_.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I'm sorry, I'm usually not like that, but it seemed appropriate here ;-P

So, what do you think? I'm just starting to find my personal style, so reviews and productive critique are welcome. Till next chapter!

Kingdom Hearts, all its characters and worlds belong to Square Enix.


End file.
